


Lunch Time Can be Fun Time

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clonecest, M/M, cloneshipping, y'know blowing off steam in the barracks like y'do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: 17 is obviously in a bit of a mood (when isn't he?) but Jaster has been planning on a lunch date for a while now. He finally succeeds in getting 17 to accept. Obviously, more than lunch happens.
Relationships: Alpha 17/Clone OC, Alpha 17/Jaster, Alpha 17/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Lunch Time Can be Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Jaster is entirely my own making and started out mainly as a joke about a 'den dad (buir)' for the cadets, knowing full well some of them might end up being taught by 17 for ARC training. One thing led to another and here we are.

Jaster sighed softly as he stared at Seventeen, who was currently chewing out one of the ARC trainees. Not a cadet that Jaster had personally trained, but still. Sometimes Seventeen was too hard on the trainees. Well, way more than sometimes. But Jaster knew his batch mate was hard on them to keep them alive and make sure that ARC still meant elite.

Eventually, Seventeen seemed to run out of steam and stalked away from the trainee, who looked about to faint. Jaster quickly walked towards his fellow Alpha, easily matching his step within moments.

"What do you want, Jaster?" Seventeen growled out, his steps slightly heavier than Jaster's though the man wasn't sure if it was because he was grumpy or not. His steps had always been a bit heavier than Jaster's, though. He could tell it was Seventeen in the pitch black dark and had been able to since they were toddlers.

"I... I just figured you might want to get something to eat," Jaster said, becoming more unsure of himself with each word. He sounded stupid, he was sure. Especially to Seventeen.

"I don't have the time to eat with someone who talks more than he chews," Seventeen said flatly. The pair rounded a corner, moving away from the commando caf, though Jaster was sure it wasn't on purpose despite the man's words.

"I know your schedule, Sev. You have time to take a lunch break," Jaster said, trying to sound firm. His stomach was quickly souring, though.

"Not today. Not this week. The Jedi want to review the ARC program." Jaster could hear what went unsaid: they want to see if it is still worth having him train ARCs or if a younger clone should.

"Don't be a _di'kut_ , Sev. You have passed all the other inspections, not only by the jedi but the aiwha bait too." It was rare Jaster felt confident enough to use the slur for the Kaminoans, used by some clones and _cuy'val dar_ alike.

"The classes have gotten smaller," Seventeen argued. Jaster rolled his eyes before grabbing the man's arm and bringing him to a stop. Seventeen spun around to glare down at the slightly shorter man. Their differences were supposedly too minor to be picked out by outsiders, but they did have them. Jaster was slightly thinner, slightly shorter, with a higher widow's peak than Seventeen.

"Lunch. Now. You and me." Jaster glared right back. Their helmets were clipped to their belts for the time being. Usually Seventeen always wore his helmet in the halls. Not now. He was stressed. Jaster noticed Seventeen looked haggard, tired.

"Fine. Half an hour."

Jaster gave a ghost of a smile before heading down the hall to the residential area rather than the caf. Seventeen frowned, unsure what the other man was trying to do. It became slightly more clear when they arrived at the barracks.

"Jaster, regulations state--"

"That the barracks should be a food free area. I know. I don't care. If we go to the caf, there will be other people there. I want this time for us."

The emphasis on the last word clicked the last piece into place and Seventeen could feel his ears burn slightly. But he remained quiet as Jaster lead him into the quarters shared by what should have been twenty-five ARCs but had not done so in some time.

"Jaster--" Seventeen began before his eyes landed on a small table laid out with twin trays of food. Anything he had been about to say died before it left his tongue. Jaster bit his lower lip before gesturing, unneeded, at the table in a bid to offer the man a seat. Seventeen awkwardly sat down, now completely sure of Jaster's motive. Out of any other Alpha, Seventeen spent the most time with Jaster. It was natural, considering their jobs.

The food was nothing fancy, but at least it looked a fair sight better than even the commando officers mess food would have.

Jaster wisely kept quiet for the most part as they ate, if only because he wanted Seventeen to feel more at ease than annoyed. They had grown up being unable to really eat at their own pace so the food was gone far faster than half an hour.

"Jaster... this was... good. I don't want to know how you got half of this stuff but it was good," Seventeen said, completely out of his element with giving compliments. Jaster was just glad the man was trying. He began to smile but it disappeared as Seventeen stood up.

"Sev, it hasn't even been ten minutes," Jaster said, standing as well.

"I told you, I'm busy."

"And you also told me half an hour!"

Seventeen shook his head, starting to walk away. Jaster let out a sound that was half sigh and half growl. He grabbed Seventeen by the arm again and swung him around to pin him against a nearby wall. Seventeen grunted more in surprise than pain. His eyes widened, shock clear, when Jaster was suddenly kissing him with far more emotion than expected. For a second Seventeen thought about shoving Jaster away but then decided against it. Instead he began to lean into the kiss and even return it. One hand curled through Jaster's hair while the other rested on the spot where neck and shoulder met. It felt weird. Eventually, one of Jaster's hands found Seventeen's on his shoulder and he laced his fingers with Seventeen's before pinning their combined hands against the wall.

Going by instinct, Jaster slid one knee between both of Seventeen's, making the larger man grunt in surprise and pleasure. He too started to follow instinct and rubbed against the other man's knee slightly. The kama there made it slightly difficult but he managed.

The kiss continued and soon their hands separated. Jaster smiled into the kiss as he undid the clasp on the waist of Seventeen's kama and just let the belt spat drop to the floor with a heavy thunk.

Groaning, Seventeen removed Jaster's kama too. Then the plasteel cuirass was unlatched and soon found the floor. Each successive piece of armor was removed, even as the kiss kept up. Relatively quickly they were down to black body gloves that sported the Republic symbol on the chest.

Breaking the kiss finally, Jaster offered a grin before unzipping the other man's body glove. With a low growl that made a shiver of pleasure run down Seventeen's spine, Jaster spun the man around so his chest was pressed up against the wall. Slowly, slightly roughly, he dragged the body glove down towards the man's waist. There he let it stay for the time being while his hands explored along the other ARC's torso, taking in the scars that peppered the area. He then planted a few kisses down along Seventeen's perfectly aligned spine. Despite himself, Seventeen groaned with pleasure. He reached behind himself to grope at what he could reach of Jaster. In response, Jaster snatched the man's hands to pin them over his head against the wall.

"No," Jaster hissed, in a tone of voice that Seventeen had never heard before. Another shiver ran down his spine, still of pleasure though. He couldn't believe how turned on he was, Jaster clearly dominating the entire encounter.

"Jas-" Seventeen began before his body glove was being shoved down the rest of the way to his ankles. The sudden cool air of the barracks made him shiver for a new reason. He was, quite honestly, a lot more vulnerable than he was used to. He was melting quickly in Jaster's care.

"Jaster--" Seventeen started again. Jaster ignored him, instead opting to pull away to shimmy out of his own body glove. Seventeen peered over his shoulder the best he could. Jaster was more lithe than he had any right to be. He had his own share of scars, though far fewer in number than Seventeen's. Despite himself, Seventeen quickly glanced down along Jaster's waist. Before he could really appreciate the view, Jaster was closing the distance to push him against the wall again. His hands roamed every inch of Seventeen's torso. His palms dug into Seventeen's lower back, a couple spare inches north of the swell of his ass. There, along his outer hips, were splashes of what looked like multicolor paint. Jaster looked at the tattoo with renewed appreciation. Seventeen rarely got this undressed around his fellow Alphas, not out of modesty just because that was how his schedule went.

He traced the tattoo, loving that it was there at all. A quiet act of rebellion from the prime example of a clone trooper. Seventeen sighed low, then another groan of pleasure escaped.

"Is this what you want?" Jaster whispered. His hands were groping lower now, as if to make it more clear what he meant.

"Take my shebs. Now. I hate waiting," Seventeen groaned. Jaster smiled before following the order. Seventeen whined with pleasure mixed with some discomfort. He had not experienced being penetrated for quite a while. He had been so busy, so picky about who he took to bed... he hissed with surprised pain when Jaster pinched a nipple. Then he raked his fingernails down Seventeen's slightly hairy chest until getting to the start of his groin hair. Jaster himself had less chest hair but a rather prominent happy trail.

"More," Seventeen breathed, leaning back into Jaster as if to get his point across better. Jaster nodded before kissing Seventeen's shoulder. He pushed further in to the sound of Seventeen growling in the same mix of pleasure and discomfort. Eventually they got to the point that Jaster could thrust to the tune of Seventeen gasping out in pleasure with very little pain heard in the sound.

Jaster's free hand suddenly grasped and stroked Seventeen's hard length, making the man shudder with a whine. His eyes rolled back into his head as he was soon careening off into the abyss of pleasure with the mixture of sensations. He gasped out Jaster's name, refusing to shriek it like in the holovids. Jaster didn't mind, and in fact preferred it. It was distinctly Seventeen.

After licking his hand clean, Jaster turned the other man around to offer an almost shy smile. Seventeen hummed with a pleased smile curling on his lips. He then palmed Jaster's softening but still damp length, making the man gasp in surprise that was extremely happy. Smirking, Seventeen captured Jaster's mouth in a kiss before nudging him back towards the bunk nearby. Jaster moved easily, knowing by memory how the barracks were organized. Eventually the backs of his knees bumped the bed and he dropped down on his back on it. Seventeen followed him down to kiss him again, continuing to tease along his quickly (re)hardening length.

"Roll over," Seventeen said in a rumbling, demanding growl. Jaster obeyed, rolling onto his stomach with little difficulty. He grabbed the pillow situated only a couple inches away to rest his head on. His lower half rose up invitingly.

Seventeen traced his fingers feather soft down Jaster's entire spine, marveling at how soft his skin was. There were some scar lines along his shoulder blades and then one that started just above his left kidney and ended just a few inches above his hip, almost exactly center between hip and armpit. Jaster moaned, arching like a cat into the touch.

Seventeen nearly flattened himself against Jaster's entire body, his groin situated pressed to Jaster's ass but not penetrating yet. Instead he stroked the smaller man's hair with a half smile. Jaster whined low, cheek pressing further into the pillow and arching his body up more into Seventeen.

After a couple minutes of petting the man's hair and teasing him with just touching their bodies together, Seventeen licked the shell of the man's ear. He then almost lovingly stroked along his cheek, jaw, and down along his throat.

Suddenly he grabbed the man's hair in a fist before shifting to properly penetrate him. Jaster was so shocked he only managed something resembling a squeak before offering a groan.

Despite being clones, they weren't identical in their desires. It took work to figure out what the other liked and didn't like. Jaster whined before panting for more, to go faster, harder. Seventeen obeyed immediately, never going too far or doing anything he wasn't told to do. Each thrust gave him more information. Every gasp of pleasure gave him some pleasure of his own.

"Please--!" Jaster rasped as he found himself teetering on the edge. His fingers dug into the pillow deep, which wasn't saying much as it was hideously cheap and used for so long it was almost flat.

"Give it up, Jaster," Seventeen whispered, his thrusts quickening. Jaster whimpered in response, shuddering underneath the man. He wanted to, he really did. But...

He grunted as Seventeen sped up, dove in deeper and harder. His mouth worked but nothing came out. He squeezed the pillow to his face before finally managing to cry out. But not the final cry. Not the finishing howl of pleasure.

"That is an order, Sergeant!" Seventeen hissed in his ear, breathing labored. Jaster twisted at the waist, looking back the best he could at the look of intense concentration and desire on Seventeen's face.

"Can't do that, sir. I need... more." Even Jaster wasnt sure what he meant by 'more'. Seventeen gave him an incredulous look. He slowed slightly to conserve energy while his mind raced, trying to figure out what was missing.

He reached out with one hand, taking Jaster by the jaw and forcing their eyes to meet. "You will follow orders from an officer, sergeant. You work for me. You do as I tell you without question. Do you understand?"

Seventeen found intense enjoyment out of seeing the expression change on Jaster's face. Suddenly he was arching and crying out as he finally tumbled over the edge. Mere seconds later he collapsed down on the bed and Seventeen soon followed. After a moment, Seventeen rolled over so he was lying pressed to Jaster's side. They barely both fit on the bunk given the bed hardly was big enough for one Alpha, let alone two.

They both panted for air, gently pawing at each other in the afterglow. Jaster placed a gentle kiss against Seventeen's mouth and was rewarded with a kiss in return.

"Satisfied?" Seventeen mumbled. In response, Jaster stroked part of the 'watercolor' tattoo while still wearing only a smile. He then gave a scant nod, kissing the other man once more.

For the next few minutes they lied there together. Eventually, of course, the allotted time ended. Jaster sulked as Seventeen got dressed with remarkable efficiency. They exchanged no words, simply a kiss, before Seventeen left the barracks to continue with the work he had been distracted from.

**Author's Note:**

> The tattoo on 17's flanks is entirely my own design so don't bother looking for where it was mentioned. I decided this is a man who has to have some tiny little rebellion in him. He also has UV tats but I'm not 100% on what they are yet.


End file.
